Por siempre, lo prometo
by Vivi.GC
Summary: Los nobles quieren casar a Aurora, pero su corazón pertenece a cierta hada. oneshot Aurora/Maléfica. Traducción de Forever, Ipromise de nycz


_Disclaimer/ Renunciar: Cabe aclarar que la obra a continuación presentada no es de mi autoría, solo la tomé con el debido permiso de su autor(a) para traducirla y así mostrarla a aquellas personas que no pueden o no quieren leerla en su idioma original (inglés)._

_Los personajes y demás ideas originales tampoco nos pertenecen, solo los tomamos con fines de recreación y no obtenemos ningún lucro por la realización de esta actividad._

_Igualmente si la quieren publicar por cualquier medio solo pedimos nos den aviso y no traten de adjudicarse la autoría ni el trabajo de traducción, así como no omitir la debida renuncia de derechos aquí presentada._

_Cualquier corrección será bien recibida, al igual como comentarios, reviews y demás._

_Pueden contactar con el autor(a) en: u/5089456/nycz_

_Agradecemos su atención y esperamos lo disfruten._

**POR SIEMPRE, LO PROMETO.**

**Autor: nycz**

**Traducción: Vivi GC**

-No

-Aurora

-¡Absolutamente no!

Suspiré. La pequeña bestia. A veces puede ser muy terca.

-No me voy a casar con un hombre solo por el bien de antiguas tradiciones y reglas sin sentido- Aurora insistió.

-Es lo que los nobles quieren ¿No? ¿Un nuevo rey?

-Pueden desear cuanto quieran- dijo Aurora con calma, acercándose rápidamente y descansando su cabeza en mi hombro. Es tan pequeña y cálida y aun así la humana más fuerte que he conocido.

-Estoy segura que el Príncipe Phillip estará muy feliz de casarse contigo.- Mascullé, no del todo segura de haberlo traído.

Pude sentir a Aurora abatirse contra mí.-No puedo casarme con él, Maléfica. Es un buen amigo y un buen hombre, pero nada más.

Volteó a verme, trazando hacia abajo con su dedo el borde de una de mis alas. Por poco olvidaba lo tranquilizador que se siente que alguien acaricie mis plumas.

Ella ha crecido mucho estos últimos meses. Es astuta y fuerte y aun así la hermosa chica de sonrisa radiante que era cuando se convirtió en reina.

-Temen a lo desconocido- reflexioné- como mucha gente. No han tenido una reina gobernante por generaciones, mucho menos una con lazos tan cercanos al Páramo.

-Bien, pues solo tienen que acostumbrarse.

Acercándose cada vez más, jaló mis alas envolviéndose a sí misma. No pude más que sonreír.

-No se rendirán fácilmente- le recordé después de un corto pero agradable silencio.

Ella resopló y salió del protector abrazo de mis alas, mirándome con determinación.- Pero contigo a mi lado, eso será algo eventual.- Hizo una pausa, sus ojos se suavizaron. – No quiero un rey, te quiero a ti.

Mi boca se abrió mientras oía lo que decía. Quería conservar la esperanza pero…

-Se lo que hiciste, tú sabes.- Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios- Las otras hadas me lo dijeron.

De pronto estaba demasiado cerca, muy muy cerca, mi respiración quedó atrapada en mi garganta. – Lo saben.

-Tú me despertaste con el "Beso de Amor Verdadero"- su voz baja y cálida resultó ser un bálsamo tranquilizante para mi acelerado corazón- Te quiero a ti- repitió.

Aparté la mirada. Incapaz de encontrarme con la suya anhelante- ¿Sabes lo que eso significaría? – pregunté despacio, aun sin creerle.

Ahogó un ruido. ¿Se estaba riendo?

-¿Recuerdas el día antes de mi cumpleaños?- preguntó, su mano regresó a mis alas.

La sombra de una sonrisa tocó mis labios. –Querías mudarte al Páramo.

-No- dijo al tiempo que soltaba una risa- Yo quería vivir aquí, contigo.

-Oh.- Fue lo único que logré decir, el silencio por mi falta de respiración.

-Quiero gobernar contigo- continuó- La Reina y La Guardiana del Páramo a su lado. Seremos justas y honestas y el Páramo no volverá a verse amenazado.

Esperó un segundo antes de levantar su mano y llevarla a mi barbilla. Haciendo que volteara a verla- Estaremos juntas Maléfica. Por siempre.

Me perdí en sus ojos brillantes y claros. Estuve bajo su hechizo por tanto tiempo como para negarlo ahora. Así que asentí, devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Prometo que jamás dejaré que te dañen mientras viva- Accedí, acunando su mejilla.

La sonrisa que me regaló fue una recompensa en sí misma, pero no me podía quedar con las ganas de más.

Inclinándome hacia adelante, presioné mis labios contra los suyos. El beso fue suave y cálido y quise jamás volver a separarme. Cuando lo hicimos ella gimió complacida, su sonrisa radiante aun jugueteaba en sus labios.

La atraje en un tierno abrazo, descansando mi barbilla en su hombro.- Estaré contigo por siempre- murmuré en su oído.- Eso lo prometo.


End file.
